


Stalled in Fargo

by Siberianskys



Series: Stalled in Fargo [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cabin Fic, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working leisurely at the button fly of his faded jeans, Mulder's<br/>pensive stare was interrupted by an evil grin. "What are you afraid<br/>of?" he challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalled in Fargo

Krycek couldn't understand how he got himself into this vulnerable  
position, his legs spread wide and knees resting over Mulder's  
shoulders. Fucking was something he had intimate knowledge of, but  
this felt more like -- He closed off the forbidden thought and let his  
lashes fall against his cheeks as he turned his face away from  
Mulder's searching gaze.

***

Mulder looked up from the file he was studying and watched as his  
agitated companion paced in front of the picture window, the snow  
covered fields beyond obscured by the lacey pattern of frost building  
up on the inside of the single pane of glass. "If we can't get out, I  
don't think they're going anywhere."

"Jeb tvoju matj," Krycek snapped as he stalked by the couch where  
Mulder reclined and slammed the heavy wooden door closed behind him.

Mulder tossed the folder onto the cluttered coffee table and followed  
Krycek  
into the master bedroom of their latest hideout. He lingered just  
inside the doorway and watched as the ebony-haired man sat on the edge  
of the California King and rocked himself as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Get out," Krycek said without bothering to turn toward the  
interloper.

Mulder ignored the rebuff and flopped down next to the obviously  
suffering man. "Would it kill you to ask for help?"

"You want to help me, Mulder?" Krycek whispered dangerously.

Mulder ran his tongue between his lips and gave his head an almost  
unperceivable nod.

"On your knees," Krycek ordered.

Not liking where this was headed, but not sure he wanted to stop it  
either, Mulder rolled over onto his knees and elbows.

"You're way too easy," Krycek said giving Mulder's denim encased ass a  
hard smack before disappearing into the bathroom.

Mulder let out a puff of air and as he felt himself melt into the  
folds of the thick feather bed. Surreal was the only word he could  
think of to describe his current situation. Eleven weeks ago, he woke  
up in a hospital in Sioux City, Iowa to find Alex Krycek sitting in a  
chair next to his bed. It had been fifteen months to the day since  
he'd disappeared into the belly of a UFO. Life had gone on without  
him. The X-Files had been permanently shut down, Skinner had taken  
early retirement and Scully had given birth to a child whose origins  
even she refused to scrutinize too closely. Four months after his  
disappearance, she'd tendered her resignation and moved to San Diego,  
where she was currently working as a Medical Examiner. Krycek had  
spelled out Mulder's choices: go back to the FBI and sit behind a desk  
or roll up his sleeves and get his hands dirty. The decision was a lot  
easier than he'd like to admit.

***

Krycek stood under the steaming shower, letting the hot water pound on  
his throbbing left shoulder as he massaged what was left of his  
biceps. Leaning his head against the tile, he conjured up the image of  
Mulder offering up his body.

Mulder chewed on his lower lip as he examined Krycek through the clear  
glass. He knew his presence would only irritate the man further, but  
he couldn't fight the need to touch his warm, wet skin. He toed off  
his shoes and then pulled his well- worn Georgetown sweatshirt over  
his head.

"You can stop right there," Krycek said, tilting his head so he could  
see Mulder out of the corner of his eye.

Working leisurely at the button fly of his faded jeans, Mulder's  
pensive stare was interrupted by an evil grin. "What are you afraid  
of?" he challenged.

The word "you" almost tumbled out of Krycek's mouth, but he swallowed  
it and forced his eyes away from Mulder.

Stepping out of the jeans and boxers pooled at his feet, Mulder opened  
the shower door and embraced Krycek from the rear. "Don't you miss  
this?" he whispered.

"What I miss is not having you attached to my hip."

"My being here was your idea," Mulder said.

"My plan was to work together to stop colonization. I don't remember  
offering to be your fuck buddy as a fringe benefit."

"Is that what you think this is about?"

"I know what this is about. You're bored and horny and I'm the only  
game in town."

"There was a blizzard. It's five below, the snow's up to your knees,  
not to mention the three foot drift the snowplow left in the driveway.  
There isn't a damn thing we can do about the lab tonight."

"What do you want?" Krycek asked, turning so he could see Mulder's  
eyes.

"A snow day."

"A what?"

"A snow day, Alex. Come on, you weren't hatched. I want to play  
Trivial Pursuit, feed you S'mores by the fireplace and we can't leave  
this house with out breaking in that bed." Mulder said, exploring  
Krycek's body with trembling hands.

"You've got no idea what you do to me," Krycek groaned.

"The only thing I want to do to you is make you feel really, really  
good," Mulder said, leaning in for a kiss.

The End


End file.
